I Already Have
by Goku's Mistress
Summary: The umbrella kept them protected from the rain. Too bad it could not protect them from each other. Marron raised her eyes to his, finally. "I'm doing it now, Trunks." Trunksx?/GotenxBulla/Rating may go up. Rewritten story of mine. Enjoy. :


GM: Old, old story I decided to re-write. Lemme know how you like it. It's a short story starter chapter.

"Marron..."  
>He couldn't hide his devestation. What had gone wrong?<br>"Marron, you can't do this..."  
>She wouldn't meet his eyes. He couldn't believe it. A year together, and something as simple and intimate as eye contact was tabboo. He sat in disbelief across from her. Those beautiful eyes that refused to meet his were focused on the glass tabletop before them. They - Trunks and Marron, the "It" couple, they were an <em>item<em>, one always with each other - sat in his backyard, the light rain having drenched the ground around them. The umbrella kept them protected from the rain.  
>Too bad it could not protect them from each other.<br>Marron raised her eyes to his, finally. "I'm doing it now, Trunks."  
>The absolution in her voice. There was a finality in it, a finality found after quite some time of debate. His heart sank. This had been coming for a while.<br>"But... Why?"  
>He was pathetic. Trunks had never been one for pride over love, but this was pathetic.<br>Marron sighed, visibly becoming aggrivated. Trying to keep her cool. Since when was a conversation between them such a bother? "Trunks, you and I both know we aren't in love anymore."  
>"No!" He jumped to his feet, hands on the table, leaning closer to her. He wished it wasn't raining; He could have taken in her scent and felt.. Okay. "I love you! I don't know what you're talking about! What's happened? Did I do something wrong?"<br>Marron closed her eyes, crossed her arms. If body language could speak, hers would say "Go away. Our three years meant nothing to me." It killed me to think that could be true.  
>Despite himself, Trunks began to chuckle, that horrible bit of laughter you happen to have when a situation is beyond your comprehension. "You.. You can't do this..." No more laughter.<br>"I... I already have."  
>She gave him the dignity of tears as she stood and, without another word, another glance at him, she opened her eyes and walked away.<br>His tears fell, too, as suddenly as his dreams of a future with her.

Two things, Trunks was confident, he could count on.  
>His father's eyes to roll at him at least once a day, and his best friend's laughter could be just as, if not more, humiliating.<br>"She said what? Hands down, the sappiest break up I've ever heard!" Goten's insides hurt from laughing so hard at Trunks' expense. Here they were, at the same patio set, on a bright sunny afternoon, and after pouring his heart out to his best friend, Goten could do nothing but laugh. Trunks lowered his head, the weight of his friend's laughter heavy on his heart.  
>"I don't see why this is so funny to you."<br>"Oh, com'on, Trunks!" Goten said, wiping away a gleeful tear. "That's something _I'd_ say to a girl after I was through with her! And you, too, when you weren't whipped!"  
>He couldn't argue with that. He sighed. "I know."<br>His all new low finally registered with his friend. Goten placed a hand of comfort upon his shoulder. "She really wasn't that important, dude."  
>"Yes, she was." Trunks sighed. He raised his head and quickly corrected, "She is."<br>Goten shook his head, unable to understand his diliema. "I've seen you go through a bunch of other girls! I don't see whats so special about little miss Mare Mare."  
>Trunks' vision blurred with anger, just for a second. As if this whole conversation hadn't been torture enough, Goten used the nickname he used for Marron. <em>His<em> nickname. For _his_ Mare Mare.  
>"You just don't understand, Goten..."<br>"Trunks, the only thing different about Marron from any other girl you've dated, was that she was still a virgin after dating you!"  
>"Trunks! Goten!"<br>The conversation disipated as his mother Bulma walked out to the backyard of their mansion. She sat down a pepporoni pizza, all just for them. She smiled at her son encouragingly.  
>"Hungry, Trunks?"<br>Trunks stared at the pizza in front of him, silent. He knew not answering was rude. He didn't care. Goten shook his head at her.  
>"Thanks, Bulma, it looks great!"<br>Bulma perked up and gave Goten's head a pat. "Anytime, kiddo."  
>She walked back into the house, leaving the boys to their awkward silence. Goten giddily ate a piece, then two of the pizza. Trunks continued to stare at the table. He noticed how clean the glass was. It comforted him, somehow. Not <em>everything<em> was messed up.  
>"Goten... Did I seem like a bad boyfriend to you?"<br>Goten was getting annoyed. He didn't come over here to listen to Trunks' sob story - _again_. He was promised pizza and videogames, not a stupid pity party.  
>"How should I know? I didn't date you." His voice was clear with annoyance.<br>"But we dated for a year! I thought-"  
>Goten's voice raised. "Well, I guess you thought wrong, Trunks! It's over! You're over, she's over, it's over! Just... Just<em> move on<em>!"  
>Still, Trunks' eyes remained glued to the table. Still, silent. After yet another awkward pause, and a brief cool down on his part, Goten decided to play up other girls. Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, right?<br>"Hey, I'm sure Gina wouldn't mind hooking up again, for old time's sake, right?"  
>"I guess."<br>"She's cute, right?"  
>"Like she's even in the same league as Marron, Goten."<br>Goten felt his blood begin to boil again. He quickly stood and began doing random and odd stretches. He saw his father do these for years after the few heated arguements Goku and Chi-Chi ever had. It worked for his father, and worked for him, now, too.  
>"What about that french foreign exchange student? She was interesting."<br>"Nah, I'm not that into foreign girls."  
>"Guess that rules out Ashley and Lilly, then."<br>"The slutty exchange students from America?"  
>"Does that sound appealing to you?"<br>"Not in the slightest."

Goten leaned down and touched his toes. When he looked back at Trunks, he seemed gloomier than ever. The anger that had been building up had resided in him, and now, all Goten felt was pity. This gloominess was all he saw for the last month. All Goten wanted was his best friend to be himself again.  
>He was at Trunks' side then, hugging him lightly from behind, trying to show Trunks his support as best as he could. Words weren't exactly his strong suit, but maybe this would help.<br>"I'm sorry, man. But you really gotta get over this. It's been a month now..."  
>"I know, Goten. I know."<br>He'd had enough. Trunks stood, breaking free of his friend's embrace, and walked into his house.  
>There was no feeling in his heart anymore. Trunks was sure his heart had been torn right out of his chest.<br>He wanted to ask Marron where she threw it away.

GM: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :) Had to start somewhere! Although I've COMPLETELY forgotten where I was going with this story and how it ended... Hopefully it comes to me later! Also, sorry if there was any spelling mistakes, spell check is not working right now... Please, review! More to come, soon!


End file.
